


Shards of glass

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Cirque du Freak short
Kudos: 2





	Shards of glass

I was the last one in the coffee shop; they were near closing time and it was the best way to past the time before the show started. The guy on the counter must think I have fleas with all the scratching I was doing, but the jumper and gloves are stupidly itchy and there was no chance I was removing them in public.  
Imagine walking into a church and you look up to the stained-glass windows in awe, now imagine both your arms looking like stained-glass windows, sounds nice but not everyone feels the same way. When I was born the doctors didn’t know what to do, my mum accepted it, but my father swatted me away. My father never held me and after causing my mum nothing but misery, she sided with my dad and gave me away to an adoption home. Even with my freakish arms to whom I`ve only ever shown to one of the ladies at the home, no one has ever seen my arms. But tonight, was going to be different, the Cirque du Freak was coming to town for one night only and for once I was happy to go out in public.  
I joined the back of a short queue and no one payed me any attention which was good. The theatre to which the show was being held had been planned for demolition for several months now, but the council had allowed the troop to use the theatre for the night, I`m guessing they didn’t have a problem with a group of freaks showing off in town for one night.  
As I sat down by the stage, I felt both my arms tingle and twitch. I gentle stroked my arms and hands making sure I didn’t look like I was having a scratch attack, soon the show started. There was a young girl with huge teeth, a man with bright curly hair with a pet spider, I don’t like spiders, so I avoided looking at it. After a few more acts a young lad took the stage, he looked around my age, but his skin was that of a snake. No one shouted out at him or commented on his skin, they just watched and applauded him, I couldn’t believe it, maybe life couldn’t be as bad.  
I went to the toilet as the show finished and sat in the cubicle a while longer as I listened in on a conversation some women were having,  
`That snake boy was amazing wasn’t he. He reminds me of my teenager at home` the other women agreed, you would think they were reading from a script they way they acted so calm about people who are different to them. They left the bathroom and I left my cubicle, taking a deep breath and praying no one else would come in, I took of my gloves and rolled up my sleeves. The shards on the back of my hands looked a bit grubby so I got a small amount of soap and cleaned the glass, washed off the soap and used some toilet paper to polish. I held the back of my hands up to the light and watched the colours dance of the mirror, I myself was so entranced I didn’t realise someone had entered the bathroom, I snapped my head towards the door and saw a young girl standing in the doorway, I gasped and flew my hand against the tiled wall. Cracking the tile with my glass knuckle.   
I yanked my sleeves back down and attempted to get my gloves back on, but the girl grabbed my hands before I could do so,  
`It’s okay, I`m like you` a monkey like tail came out from behind her and I felt calm,  
`Are you with the troop` she nodded her head, she then dusted the tile dust from my hands,  
`What`s your name, I`m Rebecca` she smiled softly at me,  
`The ladies at the home call me Charlotte, but I prefer Shard, as you can tell`   
`Great to meet you Shard, do you want to meet everyone? `  
`Uh sure`.

We headed backstage, I had almost forgotten about my arms and hands. I felt at home. We soon came to really tall guy and the curly haired one from earlier, when I say tall, I mean tall,  
`Mr Tall this is Shard, she was in the audience tonight` I attempt to look at Mr Tall but I couldn’t help but look at the big ass spider on the curly haired guys shoulder, I could sense the thing looking at me with its eyes,  
`Madam Octa is mesmerised by your hands Shard` I was fidgeting with my hands, but I stopped at that point knowing that the spider was staring at the glass,  
`She won’t bite you, trust me` I held my shaking hands out as far away as I could as he slowly placed the spider on my hands, I was so glad I couldn’t feel its legs on my palms,  
`Woah, that’s so cool` I took an eye off the spider and saw that the snake guy was staring at my arms as well,   
`You’re an animal magnet but its late now, your parents will wonder were you are` he took the spider out of my hands,  
`I don’t have any parents; I live in an orphanage, so no one worries enough about me`  
`That’s perfect. She can come with us can’t she Mr Tall` we all looked at the snake guy as he looked very sheepish, his outburst made us all silent,  
`Thank you for your input Mr Von` Mr Tall turned back to me,  
`Mrs Shard, you have my permission to join our family`  
`That’s very kind of you but I don’t have much to offer to your group`  
`Of course you do, your arms and hands have Madame Octa and snake boy in a daze, you will have no problem dazzling an audience` the thought of being accepted struck me,  
`If you`ll have me` me and Mr Tall shook hands,  
`We will be glad to have you join our family`.


End file.
